Fly Fly Away: Satine's Story
by Brown-Eyes1
Summary: This is a story about Satine before Christian. A story about how she ended up at the Moulin Rouge. *Chapter 3 Now Up* R
1. Promise

Disclaimer- I do not own these characters (Well except a few)  
  
  
  
  
  
Note- This story is about Satine's life before she met Christian. It's how she came to the Moulin Rouge and how she became Satine.  
  
  
  
  
  
Late autumn, Paris 1893  
  
The rain poured down on Annette as she watched her mother's frail little body was lowered into the muddy wet earth. Having no money for a coffin, the brittle little woman was wrapped in cloth and dropped into the deep hole as if she was some rag doll. As if she were an inconvenience to the men that buried her.  
  
Annette felt her crystal blue eyes well up with tears as they began to refill her mother's grave. She wanted to scream at the diggers. She wanted to leap into that dark melancholy hole with her mother. She wanted to die. But she didn't. She just stood there and watched as her beautiful, vibrant, mother start to drown in a sea of mud.  
  
Memories of her mother flooded Annette. Memories before her mother had become so ill. Memories of her dancing in their small little flat while she made breakfast. Her mother singing to her before she fell asleep at night. He mothers voice telling her that one-day she would fly away from Paris and become a star. "Oh my little diamond" her mother would exclaim "One day you will be a great actress and fly away from this horrible way of life."  
  
The pain in Annette's heart became too great. She rushed over to her mothers freshly made grave and collapsed on it. She sunk her creamy white skin and firey red hair into the dank earth as if she was trying to hug it. As if she was trying to hug her mother.  
  
"I'm sorry Mama.....I'm so sorry," she cried in a muffled whisper "I promise I will never fail you ever again." Annette curled up in a small little ball and sat with her mother in the rain the rest of the night.  
  
She made a promise to herself and her mother that night. She promised herself that one-day she would go far far away from this hell and become a great actress. A real actress. Even is she had to sell her soul to become an actress she would do it. Annette would never let her mother down again.  
  
____________________  
  
Authors Note- In case you didn't figure it out Annette is Satine. Hope you guys like it so far! Next chapter will be up soon! 


	2. Pain

Disclaimer- I do not own these characters…blah…blah  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Winter, Monmartre 1894  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Monmartre, the center of the Bohemian Revolution. Where young painters, philosophers, and writers came to spread there ideals of truth, beauty, freedom, and love. Annette laughed at that thought. This place was no place of a truth, beauty freedom or love. Monmartre was nothing but a horrible, violent slum. Filled with drunks and prostitutes.  
  
She had come to Monmartre with such high hopes. Hopes of freeing herself from her old way of life, becoming a real actress. Those dreams were shattered when she got to the village on a hill. She was turned away at every audition she had went to. Never even letting her actually try out. They said she simply was not right for the role, which was a kind way of saying "we don't want a street rat in our theater."  
  
So with no money and no hope Annette was forced into living on the streets. She quickly learned that this kind of life was a game. A game of the strong survive and the weak die. That you could trust none. That you were in competition with everyone and if you ever forgot that, you may lose your life.  
  
Annette watched from the doorway as small little snowflakes floated gracefully through the night sky. Montmatre seemed to be deserted tonight. No slurred songs of drunks...no seductive calls of prostitutes......just a faint sweet melody filled the air. The song made her forget. Made her forget the hunger and the cold that filled her body. It brought her back to a happier time. A time before the world was so cold and dark. A time when everything seemed so innocent and pure. It brought her back to when her mother was alive.  
  
But rather than make Annette happy.....it only brought her grief. It brought back the agony of losing her mother. It brought back the pain of failing her mother, not only in life but also in death. The hypnotic song was like a deadly assassin.... slowly ripping down her heart.  
  
Annette felt hot stinging tears of anger roll down her cheeks. "How dare this music mock my pain," she spat in anger. Her fist flaring in anger, she started running towards the music. She wanted to crush the music. She wanted to stop its cheerful cries. She wanted to forget. She wanted to forget all the memories that brought her pain.  
  
Finally she reached the source of the music that had plagued her. It came from the Moulin Rouge. A night for the rich and powerful who came to play with the young and beautiful creatures of the night. A place where all your fantasies and pleasures could come true.  
  
All her life she had been told that such a place as this, was a place of sin. A gutter of the unpure and greedy. But this place, It did not seem like a dirty pool of sinners. No, it seemed like a beautiful, shining creature in the middle of a hellhole.  
  
Annette wanted to run. Run into the beauty and the freedom of the Moulin Rouge. She wanted to lose herself in the freedom of it.  
  
But she couldn't. She felt every muscle in her body buckle. A huge sharp pain went through her body. Then everything went black. She had collapsed in the crimson snow.  
  
  
  
Note- Sorry I took long to update. I've been very sick these past few days (. Well anyway I hope you guy enjoyed but be aware that I worte this while being druged up of day quill. Ha…… 


	3. Dreaming Ends

Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mmmm...." Annette sighed as she opened her eyes. Home....home at last. It was all just a dream. A horrible dream. She was home safe with ma....  
  
Wait....  
  
Something not right? This isn't my bed. This isn't our flat. Where's Mama?  
  
Suddenly the events of the past months came back to her.  
  
Mama dying, our promise, the haunting music, the crimson windmill......the darkness.....  
  
A cold fear washed over Annette. She looked around to see that she was alone in a dimly lit room, which looked like it was some sort of dressing area.  
  
"Oh God......I've got to get out of here" Annette muttered in a panicked voice. She needed to get out of this place. Before something terrible could happen.  
  
But as she tried to pull her body from the mattress a sharp pain twisted though her body. Annette fell back down writhing in agony. She couldn't move. The pain was far too much to bear.  
  
Annette just cried....she felt defeated. She had nothing. No family, no money, no hope. She wanted death. She had to die. It was a far better fate than this horrible excuse of a life.  
  
"Pourquoi la vie de phase du rêve au rêve..." she sang if a sobbing whisper "et redoutent le jour en rêvant des extrémités..."  
  
"SMACK" The door swung open crashing against the wall. A jovial, plumped, red haired man came strolling into the room. Even though his face seemed quite kind, Annette could not help but feel fear stab her gut.  
  
"Why pigeon, your up! We've been worried sick!" His voice boomed in a happy tone.  
  
"Wh...who are you....wh...where am I?! Annette managed to stutter out. Who was this man, and why was he calling her pigeon?  
  
"Why how rude of me." The mystery man said with a chuckle "I am Harold Zilder.....and you my lovely.....are at the Moulin Rouge!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Note- Sorry it took so long! Oh and the line in French is apart from the song "One Day I'll Fly Away".  
  
Hope you guys liked it! 


End file.
